In the End
In the End is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, from their debut album Hybrid Theory (2000). The song was released in December 2000 as the fourth and final single from Hybrid Theory. The song was written by the band and produced by Don Gilmore. The concept of "In the End" is mainly about one person's failure at life, although the song also symbolizes broken trust in friendships and relationships. Most notably, the song marks the band's first foray into the philosophical realm of existential nihilism. "In the End" is considered to be one of Linkin Park's most recognizable and signature songs. It's the most played song in all of Linkin Park's live performances. "In the End" received mixed reviews by music critics, with most reviewers complimenting the song's signature piano riff, as well as noting rapper Mike Shinoda's vocal prominence in the song. "In the End" also achieved mainstream popularity, and was a commercial success upon release. The song reached the top ten of numerous worldwide music charts and reached #2 on the Billboard Hot 100, the band's highest peak on the chart, as well as their first song that peaked within the Top 40. It also reached number one on the Z100 Top 100 songs of 2002 countdown. This song also ranked at #121 in Blender magazine's The 500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born. The song is Billboard's second most played rock song of the decade. It was also remixed on Reanimation as "Enth E ND". The music video of the song, directed by Nathan Cox and the band's turntablist Joe Hahn, featured the band in a fantasy setting. Chester Bennington, the band's lead vocalist, initially disliked this song and didn't want it to be on Hybrid Theory. Releases * Hybrid Theory * "In the End" * In the End: Live & Rare * Reanimation * In the Chamber with Linkin Park: The String Quartet Tribute (Vitamin String Quartet) * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * Collision Course (with Jay-Z) * Live 8 (compilation DVD) * Dub Tribute to Linkin Park (Sheriff Green) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) * LP Underground 7 (Live at Toronto, ON) * A Thousand Suns+ (Live) * LP Underground XI (Demo version) * Living Things+ Other Releases The single is released in two CDs, including "Part 1" and "Part 2". The single differs the track listings for both parts 1 and 2; the cover for "In the End, Part 1" is in yellow, and "In the End, Part 2" is in red. A DVD version of this single was also released with the audio version of this single, the music video for "Crawling", and four 30-second interviews. It is also released as downloadable content for the music video game, Rock Band 3. Critical reception "In the End" received mixed reviews by contemporary rock music critics. VH1 ranked it number 84 on its list of the 100 Greatest Songs of the '00s. The song was also ranked number 2 by Loudwire on its list of "Top 21st century Hard Rock songs". At Stylus magazine, it was highlighted as a "nu-metal classic". At Kerrang!, it was included as part of "The Ultimate Nu Metal Mixtape". NME, however, was more critical of the song, calling it "...another slab of gormless MTV rap-rock from the bottom of the food chain." Live Info In the End has been played in virtually every concert that Linkin Park has been a part of. Usually Mike Shinoda will ask the crowd to sing with Chester Bennington. Mike Einzinger, lead guitarist of Incubus, after collaborating with Linkin Park on the first Minutes to Midnight single "What I've Done", performed the song as a collaborator with Linkin Park during the Concert for the Philippines, sponsored by Linkin Park's Music for Relief charity. The concert took place at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California, which premiered on AXS TV. This was the last song for Einzinger to perform with Linkin Park before his departure from the stage. Chart performance "In the End" is Linkin Park's highest charting single in the US, debuting at #78 and peaking at number 2 on the Hot 100 in March 2002 and being kept off the top spot by "Ain't It Funny" by Jennifer Lopez and Ja Rule. It left the Hot 100 after 38 weeks. It reached number 1 on the Modern Rock Tracks chart for five weeks, starting in December 2001, becoming their first hit on this chart. It has spent 44 Weeks there, becoming their longest running on that chart and it also hit number three on the Mainstream Rock Tracks chart spending 41 weeks on the chart, their 2nd longest after "One Step Closer" at 42 weeks. It also reached number one on the Pop Songs chart for five weeks also and it stayed on the chart for 27 weeks. "In the End" was the 7th best performing single on the Billboard Hot 100 during 2002, and was the 2nd best performing rock song and alternative song of the decade on the Alternative Songs chart and the Rock Songs chart only behind Trapt's "Headstrong" and Nickelback's "How You Remind Me" respectively. "In the End" reached the top five on the Canadian BDS Airplay chart and remained in the top five for another month. "In the End" debuted higher on the Canadian Singles Chart than it did in the U.S. and topped the chart three weeks later for two weeks, from October 13, 2005. It peaked higher in Canada than "Papercut". The song was released in Australia, Europe and New Zealand on December 22, 2001. "One Step Closer", "Papercut" and "Crawling" reached the UK top twenty, while "In the End" reached the top ten. "In the End" continued the trend of higher-charting singles when it debuted and peaked at number eight. "In the End" debuted at number forty four on December 2, 2001 on the Australian Charts. It steadily rose to peak at number four on February 10, 2002. It is currently the 2nd most successful song for the band in Australia, tied with "One Step Closer" and behind "New Divide". "In the End" reached the top thirty in Switzerland and the top twenty in the Netherlands, Ireland, Germany, Belgium and New Zealand. It is also their first single to chart in France, peaking at only #40 and remaining in the chart for 17 weeks. Remix A remix of "In the End", entitled "Enth E ND", is included on their remix album, Reanimation. The song features hip hop artists Motion Man and KutMasta Kurt. The song was released as a promotional single with "FRGT/10". Cover version In 2012, "In the End" has been performed by KZ Tandingan in top 10 performance of the first season of The X Factor Philippines. Music Video Main Article: In the End (video) Track Listing Part 1 Part 2 DVD ''In the End: Live & Rare'' Main article, In the End: Live & Rare On March 27, 2002, the single itself was released in Japan as a 7-track EP, entitled In the End: Live & Rare. It contains live tracks of "Papercut", "Points of Authority" and "A Place for My Head" performed in London at the Docklands Arena, the studio version of "Step Up" (which originally appeared on Hybrid Theory EP when they were then known as Hybrid Theory), "My December" and a remix/remake of "High Voltage". Lyrics It starts with one... One thing/I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know... Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal... Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Tried to hold on but didn't even know I wasted it all just to Watch you go . . . I kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart What it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when I tried so hard I tried so hard And got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing/I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind/I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard... In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me/I’m surprised It got so far... Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me In the end . . . You kept everything inside and even though I tried/it all fell apart What it meant to me/will eventually/be a memory/of a time when I tried so hard I tried so hard And got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you! Pushed as far as I can go! For all this! There's only one thing you should know! I tried so hard And got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums * Brad Delson – guitar, bass * Joe Hahn – Sample keyboard * Mike Shinoda – rapping vocals ;Production * Produced by Don Gilmore * Executive producer: Jeff Blue * Mixed at Soundtrack, NYC Trivia • This song is based around someone who's experienced struggles while growing up. Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs